Averian's Proposal
This article, , is the final part of the mini-series dealing with Averian's return, which began with Return of the Legend. It focuses on Kenji Hiroshi and Kusaka Kori. ---- Even though he’d agreed to go to bed and get some rest Kenji was far too restless for that. The greatest threat to the Spiritual Realms in his lifetime was back and stronger than ever, and this time Kenji couldn’t see a light at the end of the tunnel. It had taken everything he had had before and more besides to seemingly kill Averian. Kusaka had even set himself into a sixteen year cold oblivion without his spiritual powers to end the threat. And now they find out they had killed nothing more than a fraction of Averian’s awesome power, which was back where it belonged now anyway and then some! “This is bloody maddening.” He whispered in the darkness of his Horiwari home. His stomach area was a mass of tightly wrapped bandages. It hurt every time he moved and every time he took a breath and if he was in a truthful mood he would admit to being lucky to be alive. Averian had pulled his punches. Heck he’d even allowed him to escape with Kusaka in-tow. Kenji had no doubt in his mind that if Averian had wished to kill him and Kusaka then he could have done so easily. He also had the sickening feeling that if he wanted to Averian could step into this very room unobstructed. “He’s probably behind me.” Kenji said half-jokingly. “And you would be correct.” Kenji spun despite the pain and reached for the Zanpakutō that wasn’t there. "Shit! I felt it in the bedroom!" His hand grasped at air and instead he formed a machete-like weapon in his free hand and held it in a loose left-handed grip, which was one form of his Spirit Weapon. He would have preferred Raijin. “I just had to go and open my big mouth.” Sitting across from him with his legs crossed was Averian. Instead of the white he had worn earlier Averian now sported a casual light blue kimono and a dark blue haori draped over his shoulders, with black hakama. His white hair spilled down his back and a smile threatened to appear at the sight of Kenji’s summoned weapon. “Put it away, Kenji.” Averian said. He then motioned towards one of Kenji’s cigars sitting on the coffee table separating the two. Kenji nodded cautiously. Averian reached forward and Kenji offered him a light. He then took the seat opposite Averian, very much confused. For a time he merely measured the situation. If he had attacked – especially with his injuries – then he would die. No question about it. The best he could do was stall for time and hope against hope that Kusaka felt the sudden spike in spiritual power coming from Kenji himself. “Before you begin barking,” Averian said as he puffed lazily, “allow me to make one thing quite clear: I have no desire to fight you in earnest. Perhaps if I’m bored one day and want to spar I’ll seek you out, but other than that you should have no fear.” Kenji didn’t know what to say. The cigar he’d put to his own lip had already fallen to the floor unlit. But he hated wasting good cigars. So he picked it up and lit it before puffing three to four times to centralize his thoughts. Because he could have sworn he’d heard that wrong. Apparently he wasn't because Averian so kindly repeated himself when asked to. “Forgive me if I’m suspicious of this.” “Understandable, I guess.” Averian even shrugged. “Do you remember the one time we worked together?” It wasn’t a memory Kenji relived to often truth be told. But on that specific day, by the hand of either Oda or the Illusive Man, Kenji found himself trapped in a dimensional space with none other than Averian for company. What made matters worse? They weren’t alone. Whoever had been responsible – Kenji still hadn’t figured that out – had filled the space with an army of Soulless. Even Averian – or at least the disguise he’d been speaking through at the time – disliked such odds. So he and Kenji teamed up to defeat their foe and then escape. They had agreed that on that one occasion that they would leave one another in peace. “I do.” Kenji replied. “You told me you weren’t the force of destruction I painted you as, that you, like anybody, was capable of keeping his word. Is that what you’re giving me now: your word?” “Yes, it is. It’s quite simple: you ignore me except for the few occasions when I feel the need to batter something, and in return I won’t go on a destructive rampage through the Seireitei or Horiwari.” “… Add Heisekai and the Human World to that list and you have yourself a deal.” “You ask for much Kenji Hiroshi.” “How about you’ll face me too? Would that tip the scales?” Kenji hadn’t even sensed Kusaka’s approach but he was thankful that he’d arrived so quickly. If push came to shove Jiyu just might have what it takes to destroy Averian for good. Now all they needed to do was fuse. But then Kusaka wasn’t exactly dressed for combat. Kenji’s brother-in-law appeared in his boxer shorts with Shagetsu in his right-hand, with bandages wrapped around his midsection. He wore a face of such furry that Kenji thought him ready to strike! “… I could work with that. However if I find any of your scouts in Hueco Mundo…” Averian added. “Then they will die.” The moment those words where uttered Averian vanished completely from view as did his spiritual power. Kusaka fell into the nearest seat with a sigh of relieve, because he, like Kenji, was not ready to throw punches with Averian tonight. The two sat in silence even when Kusaka reached for a cigar. Normally Kenji would’ve had a smart-ass comment about Kusaka puffing on anything but a pipe, but tonight the two me where seriousness given form. They sat well into the small hours of the morning without even making eye contact. The only times they moved was to lift a new cigar but Kenji eventually procured his old pipe which Kusaka accepted with a thankful nod, before they again went back to their silent and motionless smoking. “… I don’t care anymore.” Kusaka said at last. “… The choice has been taken out of our hands.” Kenji answered quietly. Despite Averian’s word the Archon and Slayer weren’t about to trust to it. They both knew of only one force capable of toppling Averian now, but getting to it cooperate was another matter entirely. “Put your eyes and ears to work.” Kenji said. “I want to know every move he makes. If he eats breakfast in the morning I want to know what it is. Heck, if he goes for a shit, I wanna know; just so I can say we're save for the time being.” “I’ll put Sojiro to work. In the meantime you and me need to prepare. I don’t imagine Garian will be too happy to see us.” Garian had toppled Averian and not just some so-called Battle Doll either. He’d toppled the real deal, at the height of his power, with only his own power. Or did he have Musabori at that point? Not that it mattered. If the Kyutai needed to be involved Kenji knew where to find them. He’d spent a century and a bit ensuring that they where hidden away after all, and none save Musabori was currently active. “Pick a Kyutai.” Kenji said at last. “I’m going to teach you how to bond one.” “Ugh! It’s come to that? Lovely, that’s just lovely.” End.